Return to the Hollow
by hessian17
Summary: MOVIE-BASED Once again, strange happenings return to the small town of Sleepy Hollow. The community goes to Ichabod Crane, after solving the past murders, the hope he can help again. Everyone assumes the horseman is guilty, this time it doesn't seem so.


_*NOTE* I do not own Sleepy Hollow, or any of the characters involved. Please read and review! Thanks! :)_**  
**

**"Mrs. Katrina Crane."** The young dark-haired constable said with a grin to his new wife.  
**"I still can't believe it!"** Katrina Crane, formerly Van Tassel said to her husband Ichabod.  
The two newlyweds' carriage had just pulled up in front of their small New York City home. Next to them sat a fourteen year old boy.  
**"John, we're home."** Katrina said, gently shaking him out of his slumber.  
Jonathon Masbeth II immediately awoke.  
He had quickly fallen asleep on the long way home from the church where Ichabod and Katrina were wed.

The three of them climbed out of the carriage and started off towards the house. They had all arrived in New York just two months earlier from Katrina's small home town of Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod had been sent there to uncover the truth about a series of decapitation murders.  
To his shock, it had been the acts of a supernatural horseman. A headless one.  
The thing that had made going to Sleepy Hollow completely worthwhile, was meeting his true love, Katrina.**  
"It's good to be home."** Ichabod said, as he put the bag of wedding gifts on one of the dining chairs.**  
"Indeed it is,"** Katrina replied. **"I'll start on supper."** She said, making her way into the kitchen.

Once Ichabod, Katrina, and John were all seated at the table, they began to eat.**  
"Thank you, Miss."** John said quietly, standing up from the table, and carrying his plate to the sink.**  
"Please, call me Katrina."** She said smiling. John blushed, embarrassed by her request.**  
"Alright Miss, er, Katrina, goodnight Ichabod, and…Katrina."** John said, obviously feeling weird about calling Lady Crane by her first name.**  
"Goodnight Young Masbeth."** Ichabod said, and hugged Katrina. He was about to kiss her, when a knock came from the front door. Ichabod excused himself, and headed off to see who was calling. Ichabod opened the wooden door to find the postman with a piece of paper in his hand.**  
"Telegram for a Mr. Constable Crane."** Ichabod nodded, accepting the letter. He paid the deliveryman and closed the door. He stood in the entryway while he opened the note._**It must be a case.** _He thought, since it was addressed to him as constable. Once he opened the letter, he read it. Suddenly all color drained from his face, and his eyes rolled back into his head.  
Katrina was washing the dishes, when she heard a loud thump from the entryway, nearly causing her to drop the plate she had been cleaning.

**"Ichabod, Ichabod, please wake up, love."** Katrina said, sitting next to the unconcious constable. Ichabod suddenly awoke with a jolt. He looked around, he was on the sofa.**  
"Ugh. What happened?"** He asked.**  
"I don't know."** Katrina replied,** "You went to get the door, then I found you, in dead faint."** Ichabod shook his head, trying to rid himself of his dizziness.**  
"Ah, I was reading this."** He muttered, finding the telegram crumpled in his left hand. After reading it again, he remembered why he fainted.**  
"Ichabod, what it it!?"** Katrina asked, frightened when she saw that Ichabod was on the verge of unconsciousness again. He simply handed her the paper. Katrina read it twice.

**Mr. Constable Crane,**  
Greetings from Sleepy Hollow.  
We once again thank you for solving the murders in our town a few months ago.  
Unfortunately, another series of homicides have come to our attention.  
In the last few weeks, there have been five residents of Sleepy Hollow found dead in their homes.  
There has been no sign of forced entrance, as well as no sign of a struggle.  
The local authorities are bewildered as to what may be happening.  
That is why we ask that you return to Sleepy Hollow to help us. We would very much appreciate it.  
Please sent your response as soon as possible.**  
Mr. Joseph Drew-Mayor of Sleepy Hollow**

**"Ichabod, we don't have to return if you don't wish to."** She said, hugging him.**  
"I know, love, but I believe that we should."** He said quietly.**  
"Alright, if you wish."** Katrina smiled, **"I'll go tell John."**  
Ichabod nodded, and got out a piece of parchment to write back to the mayor.

Two weeks later, the quirky constable and his small family packed up the carriage to leave for the two day journey to Sleepy Hollow.  
Ichabod felt queasy as the horses pulled the carriage out of the gates to New York City.  
He was defiantly not looking forward to having to face off with the headless horseman again.  
**It must be the horseman, who else would be killing people from Sleepy Hollow?** Ichabod asked himself.  
Jonathon was also not looking forward to returning to his old home town.  
Both of his parents had died there, and he did not want to have to go through the pain of losing them again.  
Katrina noticed the queasy look on Ichabod's face.  
**"It's going to be alright."** She said, kissing his cheek. Ichabod looked up, and smiled at her.  
She often knew how to make him feel better about a situation. Sometimes just by a simple gesture.

Around eight at night, the decided to stop at an inn for the night.  
The inn was very old, with creaky floors and windows. Ichabod, Katrina, and Jonathon were walking up to their room, when the floor let out a loud creak.  
It rather spooked Ichabod, because he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
**"It's okay, love. It is only the wood flooring."** Katrina said, putting a hand of Ichabod's twitching shoulder.  
**"Yes, well, let us continue to the room."** Ichabod replied, rather embarrassed.  
John looked quite amused at this, and hid his chuckle.


End file.
